musicfandomcom-20200222-history
"Weird Al" Yankovic
Founded: b. 1959 Headquarters: Lynwood, CA Website Link(s): Official Site // Official MySpace Label(s) * Scotti Bros. * Volcano * Way Moby * Rock'n'Roll Genre(s) * Novelty * Comedy * Rock * Pop * Polka RIYL * Barnes & Barnes * DEVO * Spike Jones * Stan Freberg * Tom Lehrer * DJ Rick Adams * New MaximumDonkey * Aqua * Hellogoodbye Member of Band Biography Weird Al is the most successful comedy artist ever, particularly in an era where comedy records don't sell like they used to. He's most known for his parodies of popular songs (like Beat It), although his albums are half-or-more original songs. He also typically puts a polka medley of popular songs on each record (only two haven't got one -- "Weird Al" Yankovic and Even Worse). He's made a film and had his own Saturday Morning TV show. He's also directed music videos for himself as well as Ben Folds, Hanson and the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion and produced tracks for other artists. He's currently working on a new record. Discography Albums * "Weird Al" Yankovic * In 3-D * Dare To Be Stupid * Polka Party! * Even Worse * UHF Official Motion Picture Soundtrack (And Other Stuff) * Off the Deep End * Alapalooza * Bad Hair Day * Running With Scissors * Poodle Hat * Straight Outta Lynwood * Greatest Hits * The Food Album * Permanent Record - Al In The Box * Greatest Hits - Volume II * The TV Album * Peter And The Wolf (with Wendy Carlos) * The "Weird Al" Yankovic Video Library * Alapalooza: The Videos * "Weird Al" Yankovic: The Ultimate Collection * Bad Hair Day: The Videos * "Weird Al" Yankovic: The Videos * "Weird Al" Yankovic Live! * "Weird Al" Yankovic: The Ultimate Video Collection EPs Singles * "My Bologna" / "School Cafeteria" * "Another One Rides The Bus" / "Happy Birthday" / "Gotta Boogie" / "Mr. Frump In The Iron Lung" * "Another One Rides The Bus" / "Gotta Boogie" * "Ricky" / "Buckingham Blues" * "I Love Rocky Road" / "Happy Birthday" *"Eat It"/ "That Boy Could Dance" *"Eat It" / "I Lost On Jeopardy" *"King Of Suede" / "Nature Trail To Hell" * "I Lost On Jeopardy" / "I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead" * "I Lost On Jeopardy" (extended mix) / "Mr. Popeil" * "This Is The Life" / "Buy Me A Condo" * "Like A Surgeon" / "Slime Creatures From Outer Space" * "Like A Surgeon" / "King Of Suede" * "I Want A New Duck"/ "Cable TV" * "One More Minute" / "Midnight Star" * "The Touch" by Stan Bush / "Dare To Be Stupid" * "Living With A Hernia" / "Don't Wear Those Shoes" * "Christmas At Ground Zero" / "One Of Those Days" * "Fat" / "You Make Me" * "Lasagna" / "Velvet Elvis" * "I Think I'm A Clone Now" / "(This Song's Just) Six Words Long" * "UHF" / "Attack Of The Radioactive Hamsters From A Planet Near Mars" * "Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies" / "Generic Blues" * "Isle Thing" / "The Hot Rocks Polka" * "Smells Like Nirvana" / "Waffle King" * "You Don't Love Me Anymore"/ "I Was Only Kidding" * "Taco Grande" * "The White Stuff" * "I Can't Watch This" * "Jurassic Park" / "Frank's 2000" TV" * "Bedrock Anthem" / "Young, Dumb And Ugly" * "Achy Breaky Song" * "Spy Hard (Theme From The Motion Picture Spy Hard)" * "The Night Santa Went Crazy" / "Christmas At Ground Zero" * "The Saga Begins" * "It's All About The Pentiums" * "Headline News" b/w "Christmas At Ground Zero (Alt. Version)" * "Amish Paradise" * "Gump" * "You're Pitiful" (available via free download at http://www.weirdal.com) Music Videos *Amish Paradise *Babalu Music! *Bedrock Anthem *Bob *Christmas At Ground Zero *Close But No Cigar *Dare To Be Stupid *Don't Download This Song *Eat It *Fat *Germs *Gump *Headline News *I Lost On Jeopardy *I Love Rocky Road *I'll Sue Ya *It's All About The Pentiums *Jurassic Park *Like A Surgeon *Living With A Hernia *Beverly Hillbillies / Money For Nothing *One More Minute *Pancreas *Ricky *Smells Like Nirvana *Spy Hard *The Saga Begins *This Is The Life *UHF *Virus Alert *Weasel Stomping Day *White And Nerdy *You Don't Live Me Anymore Video Albums *The Ultimate Video Collection Appears On Compilations * Dr. Demento's Basement Tapes No. 4 * Dr. Demento 20th Anniversary Collection: The Greatest Novelty Records Of All Time * Dr. Demento's 30th Anniversary Collection: Dementia 2000! * Besta Polka Soundtracks * Spy Hard Mix CDs * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Robert DeNiro's Mole: The Best Of "Weird Al" Yankovic * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Pray For My TV Show * Come On And Buy It * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * See That Bloody Hatchet Coming Right At You * Best Of 2006 Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page * videos on Sanescreen Category:Artists